


As Thick as a Brick

by indiebots



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also oblivious shu, that's literally it - Freeform, watashu date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebots/pseuds/indiebots
Summary: Enstars Shipping Olympics - Round 2Prompt #71: "I'd love to see Shu out on a date with one of the oddballs (preferably Wataru or Natsume but Rei or Kanata are also good!!) and Shu not realising it's a date until a few hours in. If it's art, Shu being embarrassed when he finally realises he's on a date. Please feed me oblivious + embarrased Shu"orWhere Wataru could hit Shu with a love truck and he would still think he's not into him.





	As Thick as a Brick

Although it may not seem like it at first sight, Shu Itsuki did indeed have ‘best friends’, four, in fact, and he enjoyed spending time with all of them. His bond with the rest of the Oddballs was special, they had gone through so much together yet they remained close, even after things like the War, or that time neither of them could get to an agreement on which movie to watch (Rei ended up winning, and so they had to bear a 3-hours long rant on why Twilight is the worst ever representation for supernatural creatures such as vampires and wolves).

However, for as much as he appreciated his comrades, he was not expecting to be woken up at 9pm on a Saturday by some… circus music…

 _“I’m not letting Wataru touch this thing’s settings ever again’”_ Shu thought as he grabbed his phone, _“Speak of the devil”_ he continued when he saw the name on the incoming call screen.

“What is it, Wataru? It is very imprudent to be calling this early in the morning” the pink-haired boy said as left out a yawn and then stretched, there was no point in trying to go back to get some more sleep.

“Ahahaha, you sound adorable, Shu! But my call is of utmost importance, you see, ‘fine’ has finally gotten a day off of our activities, so I wanted my dearest to have lunch and then spend the evening with me~” the other boy said, pure excitement shooting off with each word he spoke. Shu sighed, there was no way he could say no to that, was there?

“Don’t call me strange names when we haven’t even seen each other yet, but… I’ll go. I’ll be there in twenty minutes” he answered as he got up, just when he was finally going to listen to Kagehira on this and take a whole day off. Well, it couldn’t be helped, especially if it was Wataru they were talking about.

“Truly ‘Amazing’! Can’t wait to see you, don’t keep my fragile heart waiting~” replied the long-haired boy before hanging up. Shu continued sighing, all this teasing from Wataru would eventually get the best of him and he’d confess right then and there only to make the biggest fool out of himself.

 _“He’s truly merciless, isn’t he? He must be aware of my feelings towards him yet he keeps saying things like ‘adorable’, ‘my dearest’, ugh…”_ he thought, feeling his stomach twist, as if the butterflies that lived there wanted to escape.

It was getting late though, so he decided to shut his one-sided feelings in a box for the rest of the day, he wanted to enjoy himself and not even that would stop him from doing so.

* * *

Once he got to his friend’s residence, he found himself sighing again, he was doing that pretty often that day. He went to knock on the door when it suddenly opened by itself, getting a small gasp out of himself, goddamn it Wataru.

“Ahahaha, I knew you would fall for that one, but come in my most adorable Shu! Make yourself at home on our dining table, I will bring the absolute best plate the house can offer” the other boy said before picking a square-shaped cardboard box, and he immediately knew what it was (he had caught Narukami and Kagehira buying two or three of those before), and left a tiny laugh.

“Really, Wataru? You invite me to your house to hang out and eat pizza together?” he pondered while carefully eyeing the taller of the two.

“Exactly! I figured you could go and eat some fancy food at any other time, so why not go for the unexpected?” he smiled as he answered, and damn if Shu couldn’t resist its brightness, “I at least want some silverware, I can’t have my hands get that amount of grease on them” the pink-haired boy replied while at the pizza box.

And so they began eating, no talking was needed, just the two of them sharing a peaceful moment together, which made Shu blush slightly after thinking about it that way… Oh how he wished he could go on an actual so called ‘date’ with Wataru, but alas, his object of affection didn’t seem to share the same interest.

After they finished, the periwinkle-haired boy took them to his living room, where he had prepared a cheesy rom-com for them to watch together. Needless to say, the older of the two was aghast by such offense to the fine film industry, but he couldn’t continue the rant that was about to go down in his head because he felt a sudden warmth surround his right hand, and when he looked at it he noticed why: Wataru had taken hold of it, which prompted Shu’s cheeks to turn the same color as his hair, however, it was also the last straw for his patience.

“Look, Wataru, I do not appreciate being made fun of, okay? So I would really appreciate if you stopped mocking my so obvious feelings for you when I am certain you’re as infatuated with Tenshouin as he is with you” he said, turning around with his face getting hotter by the minute. He had finally blurted out his feelings, but he had not expected to suddenly hear laughter coming from behind him.

“Ahahaha! Shu, you truly are the most hilarious person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting!” proclaimed the other boy, doubling over his stomach to continue laughing as if he had been told the funniest joke on Earth.

“I’m sorry, but what about my feelings for you is for you to laugh at?” the shorter of the two answered, starting to regret his choice of having even accepted to go there.

“Should I explain it to you with actions, I wonder. Maybe that way you will finally realize~” said the other boy with mischief, but as soon as Shu was ready to bark back the feeling of two pairs of lips on his stopped him: Wataru was kissing him, and he almost took too long to reciprocate, but when he did, he did so with strength and passion.

For years he had wanted to feel what he was feeling at that moment, to feel Wataru’s arms surrounding his waist and pulling him closer, his long and beautiful hair slightly tickling him, it was perfect, more wonderful than he could’ve ever imagined.

As soon as they separated, he felt a wave of embarrassment come to him, making him leave a so out-of-character squeal and hide his face between his hands, to which the other boy just smiled at.

“Dear God, and here I thought I was going overboard and maybe you would feel disgust at my actions, apparently I wasn’t even being obvious enough~” he said mockingly, but his tone was also laced with affection, “You even said I was interested in Eichi when he’s head over heels for a different oddball~” he continued before kissing Shu on the forehead.

“Do _not_ make fun of me, Wataru, I was really worried… I can’t believe how big of a fool I am” he murmured before burying his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck, “I can’t even believe this is happening…” he continued before letting out a tiny smile.

“Well, it is, and I love _you_ , Shu Itsuki” said the blue-haired boy while smiling back at him.

“And I love you too, Wataru Hibiki…” he answered.


End file.
